overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer King's Rescue Team
:"We're not the only ones! There are many more people who want to repay the kindness Your Majesty showed us!" ::- Neia Baraja declaring her group's feelings for the Sorcerer King. Sorcerer King's Rescue Team (魔導王救出部隊) is a group founded by Neia Baraja to locate the Sorcerer King after he went missing following his battle with Jaldabaoth. After the liberation of the Northern Holy Kingdom, it becomes a cult-like following that worships his ideals. Background It is a group that was formed by Neia Baraja with the intention of bringing the Sorcerer King back alive. Moreover, this group is filled with people who shared Neia's positive views about the Sorcerer King. It includes the lives of those the Sorcerer King has saved throughout the Holy Kingdom's war with the Demi-Human Alliance. At the same time, it would also include some of the soldiers aside from Neia who got to know and experience fighting alongside the Sorcerer King firsthand. In other words, there were those who either felt drawn to the Sorcerer King's overwhelming power, grateful to the undead for freeing them from torment, or hostile to the demihumans as they felt relief that he had taken revenge on their behalf and many such others. For that reason, a lot of people had come to respect and idolize the Sorcerer King. To feel a sense of reassurance and belonging in the group, supporters shared a common desire of wanting a symbol of some sort to represent their membership. Prior to the start of this group's formation, Neia supported the idea of having the Holy Kingdom be annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom. This notion stemmed from her belief that if the Sorcerer King was to take over her country under his rule, they would not have to suffer countless invasions by demi-humans ever again. She considered gathering people who feel the same sentiment as her, believing that annexation of the Holy Kingdom was the way to go in order to protect her nation from future invasions.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Once the liberation of Kalinsha was completed, the first thing Neia have done was to canvas support for the group in order to begin her search for the missing Sorcerer King. However, due to things like injuries from demi-humans, some people did not volunteer for help right away after it was requested. According to Bertrand Moro, Neia's supporters will be organizing a Thanksgiving activity dedicated to the Sorcerer King. He states that she is scheduled to take part and speak on behalf of their savior's great deeds. She would positively explain the greatness of the Sorcerer King based on her own experience working alongside him and the people who grew to appreciate him on the frontline. For starters, how she describes the Sorcerer King to be a special exception among kings that is different from their own rulers in the Roble Holy Kingdom and the undead they normally perceived as evil. During the discussion between Neia and Bertrand, CZ2I28 Delta quietly mumbled to herself that their team is considered as an unofficial fan group.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation After the war between the Holy Kingdom and the Demi-Human Alliance came to a closure, Neia and her followers expressed joy and delight at being able to walk side by side with the Sorcerer King who had saved them. Their pride at being able to accompany the hero who had defeated Jaldabaoth, and then the bliss of being allowed to stand by the side of the king they so admired. Neia and her followers had taken it upon themselves to become the Sorcerer King’s honor guard. In the future, Neia had hoped that Prince Caspond would make some concessions to the Sorcerer Kingdom on a national level, or sign a treaty which was favorable to their savior. She and her followers bid the Sorcerer King farewell as he heads back to his home nation, shouting repeatedly "Long live His Majesty the Sorcerer King!" and "Long may he live!." At the same time, the group scattered flowers that they have collected beforehand to pay their respect to the Sorcerer King while he leaves. Neia's next objective for herself and the group was the plan of rebuilding the Roble Holy Kingdom based on their notion of justice and evil. Neia had never really understood what those two words meant, but now she could hold her chest high and answer. She made it her group's creed that the Sorcerer King was justice and being weak was a sin. The important thing was to work hard to be strong, and so on. Bertrand Moro advised Neia that the people who witnessed the Sorcerer King's battle with Jaldabaoth are all wanting to hear about their savior moving forward. It was noted how many more of such people have come with their families in tow to listen to their group's story and their involvement with the Sorcerer King.Overlord Volume 13 Epilogue Strength The member count of this support group has surpassed 30,000. It had more members than the population of a small city. Since the Northern Holy Kingdom had around 3.5 million inhabitants, it is estimated that around 1 percent of it belonged to the organization. In addition, 2,000 members of theirs were estimated to be trained archers who are also part of the Archery Unit led by Neia. With Neia giving speeches to her followers, the group's morale is substantially high. It was said that the group is continuing to grow in size steadily as they are able to garner attention from other people rather than victims of war alone. For instance, there are currently those who were relatives and friends of the victims that had suffered from the hands of demi-humans. Known Members * Neia Baraja * Bertrand Moro * CZ2I28 Delta * Baldem * Codina * Mena Trivia * Prior to the members preparing a Thanksgiving activity for the Sorcerer King, Ainz stated that there was a similar one among the four festivals, called the "Sorcerer King Grand Thanksgiving," but he had that event canceled along with the remaining three. * Members of the group considered the Thanksgiving activity as a way of showing respect to the Sorcerer King for protecting them at a time of dire crisis. They even reasoned that Ainz was the biggest contributor in putting an end to the Holy Kingdom's war with the Demi-Human Alliance. * Although the group is supposed to be the Sorcerer King's rescue team, they were never able to accomplish it nor ever able to carry it out successfully even when the war came to an end. * Despite how the group called themselves as a rescue unit, this team ended up being saved by the Sorcerer King instead, during the final battle with Jaldabaoth in Prart. References }} Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom